A Story for Juanita
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: An outcast Slytherin sees the need to hear the story on how her parents got together... who better than her two older siblings to tell her? D/G - R/R!!
1. Prologue: A Crying Girl

A Story For Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I love the Ginny/Draco pairing ^.^

-

Distribution: FanFiction.Net and if you ask nicely… ^.^

-

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters though not the very few that I own that our in here and Shania Twain owns the brief mentioning of a song…

-

Prologue: A Crying Girl

-

Juanita brought her hands up to her face and cried softly into them. Why did she have to seem like such a wimp. She couldn't _believe_ what she just did in the hall behind her.

Everyone who was there seemed to be fighting, like normal. A Slytherin group met up with a Gryffindor group and the two obviously got into a fight. A few Ravenclaws decided to watch the fight and the group began to grow until even some Hufflepuff's joined them.

She walked in then and everyone ignored her, it was hard to see a first year she presumed, and then she LOST it.

Not just a little bit either - oh no. She lost it BIG time.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST STOP?!" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at the young girl who for once in her life seemed to grow a back bone. "WOULD YOU ALL JUST _LOOK_ AT YOURSELVES! FIGHTING, FIGHTING, FIGHTING!" They were all staring at her with shock and being quiet. Apparently nobody expected this. Juanita took advantage of their silence and lowered her voice. She knew that everyone was still paying rapt attention to her though.

"You are all so pathetic! You _sicken_ me!" She turned towards her house members, or the Slytherins, and pointed a finger at them. "You! All 'Kill the Gryffindors! Get the Gryffindors!'" She turned around to the Gryffindors who were snickering at her comments and pointed her finger at them shutting them up, "Oh! And you're _so_ much better!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Professors McGonagall and Snape coming to see what all the ruckus was about but she felt the need to finish what she was saying. "I bet you're just the same! 'Get the Slytherins! Kill the Slytherins!'. CAN'T ANY OF YOU GROW UP?!" She walked over to the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that were assembled and pointed to the betting card that one of the students had made up.

"Oh gee! How lovely! A betting card to bet to see which side is going to win the next magic war! I hope you Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs feel swell on betting which side is going to BEAT EACHOTER UP THE MOST! GAH! I _HATE_ HOGWARTS!" With that the little blond girl turned around, past the shocked people there and was now at one of the stone walkways that showed off the lake. She rubbed her eyes softly with her robe sleeve and looked distastefully at the snake on her robes, thinking that it just prevented her from making any real friends in the other houses.

She heard two pairs of footsteps and knew instantly who they must belong to. She pulled herself up onto the cold cement turned around and made herself into a little ball.

"Go 'way!" The little ball said to the two new people around it. Neither did her bidding. They stayed silent though, making Juanita feel safe and yet nervous. After a while she spoke up.

"Why are you two still here, I told you to go away!" The girl on her left snorted.

"Juanita, you're crying, you're in pain, we're your siblings, and we didn't do it to you." Her sister patted her on the back lightly. "We want to help." The boy on her right, her brother, nodded in agreement.

Slowly, Juanita turned herself around and looked at her sibling's logos, which showed their houses.

Her brother, a proud snake slithered around his robe, he said he enchanted it at the beginning of the year, and her sister, a lion that was currently sleeping. Juanita giggled, her sister's sense of humor was weird, especially to those who knew her.

The said girl cocked an eyebrow at her. "You're laughing at something and your not letting big bro and sis in? Well that's not very nice. Severus - I think we're going to have to do something about that!" Juanita turned to see her brother pushing himself off the cement perch he was on and walking over to them.

"I agree with you entirely Narcissa! The question is," He turned to her and smirked, a smirk which Juanita has seen on him MANY times before because her siblings often like to-

"NO!" She jumped off the cement and started to run towards the part that opened to the lake. She heard her sister's voice behind her.

"Onward Severus! We've got someone to tickle!" She couldn't help herself when she giggled, her sister sounded stupid and she bet that that was what she was going for too.

She ran into the forest knowing that there was no chance for her if she went in there, but she decided to go anyway. The twins, her brother and sister, knew the forest like the back of their hands - or 'better' as Narcissa would say.

She tripped over a branch and tried to get up quick but she fell again and she heard her brother's voice behind her.

"I got 'er! I got 'er!" His fingers went under her arm and another went to her neck and started to tickle her. She tried to fight back only making it worse, because it made it easier for Narcissa to come in and tickle her. They only stopped when her laughs became wheezes and she couldn't breathe. Severus picked her up and began to go to 'Their Clearing' so that all three of them could lie down away from prying eyes.

When they got there she had her breath back and all three of them were sprawled on their backs looking at the clouds as they past. Everything that she did earlier was wiped from Juanita's mind and began to slowly pick apart a flower that was by her.

"Juanita?" Narcissa asked.

"Hmmm?" Was the only sign that Juanita gave to show that she even heard her sister.

"Juanita, what was so big that Severus told us to go find you?" Severus was Professor Snape and also 'their' Severus' namesake. Juanita shrugged her shoulders.

"Dunno."

"Juanita…" Her brother had a warning tone in his voice that made her throw away the flowers and roll into a ball again and sob.

"What's," she sobbed loudly, "Wrong-with-me?" She started crying even louder and she felt Narcissa's hand on her shoulder. She flung herself into her sister's arms and began to cry on her shoulder. The older girl patted her shoulder gently making soothing sounds. Slowly, the story came out of her for both her siblings to hear. After a few moments, the twins burst out laughing. She just looked at them in shock.

"I'm in _pain_ here, and the two of you are laughing!" She felt tears well up in her eyes again and began to turn around to leave. "Some help you are!" She felt her brother's hand on her shoulder and turned to look at him.

"We aren't laughing at you Juanita-" Her brother began, then her sister butted in. The two of them did that whole, finishing the others sentences a lot.

"Well, actually we are!"

"But that's only because you're calling yourself a wimp!"

"We wanted to say that to everyone at Hogwarts for years!"

"Exactly!" Juanita turned to stare at the two of them in shock.

"You, you two wanted to say it? But-But you never did? But, but I thought that…" Severus patted her on the back.

"We aren't as invincible as you seem to make us." Her sister nodded in agreement and began to get up and began to talk while she was at it.

"You know Juanita - I have TONS of friends in Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor!" Juanita shook her head.

"That doesn't count! Your last name is Malfoy and, and you knew all of your friends in Slytherin, well, the majority anyway, before you even WENT to school, so that doesn't count!" Her sister nodded but then pointed at her.

"I have friends in Slytherin, and they didn't leave me when I went into Gryffindor! How about that as a girl doing double duty!" Juanita nodded and decided not to fight back, but instead try to find more ways to get the two to agree with her.

"And, and you both get along with Rachel and Raphael! They're in Ravenclaw, and you both get along with Henrietta and Gabriel! They're in Hufflepuff!" Severus nodded. Juanita felt like crying again when she made another revelation.

"But that's just the two of you! Everyone else is all for the 'Kill the other houses!' Why do I have to not like fighting?" She pouted as her siblings laughed at her again.

"Juanita! I just can't believe you! You know how rare it is for someone to not like fighting? Believe it or not, it's a _good_ thing! It's the fact that the talent is so rare that it probably looks like a curse to you." Juanita grabbed Severus and Narcissa's hands and made them sit down again, all three of them huddled into a little group. The oldest two were wondering what she was doing and Juanita began to explain.

"Remember when I was younger? I would come into one of your guys' room when I had a nightmare and then the other would join us and the two of you would make up stories of whatever I wanted to make me feel better?" The two of them nodded mutely. "I was wondering…can we do that again? Now?" Both of her siblings smiled at her, looked at each other and nodded then turned back to her again.

"Come on," Severus pulled her onto his lap and looked at Narcissa, both of them wondering what to tell Juanita.

"Well," Narcissa started, "What are the requirements M'lady?" Juanita grinned.

"Tell me the story, about mommy and daddy. But make it sound like a, a fairy tale!" Narcissa grinned.

"We're allowed to make changes here and there, right?" Her sister nodded. "Good! I'll start…" The girl looked up at the sky in thought for a moment and then grinned. "It won't be just like a fairy tale Juanita - but it'll hold the truth, because I always believed mom and dads love was a fairy tale." She cleared her throat.

"Once upon a time…"

-

A/N: I'm gonna continue no matter what but…reviews would be nice ^.^

Beaner-Bop


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Tale Begin

A Story for Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: ^.^ I'm back!

-

Disclaimer: JK owns all…again… 'sept Juanita, Severus, and Narcissa. THEY ARE MINE!!!!!!!!

-

Chapter One: Let the Tale Begin

-

"Once upon a time…" Narcissa began with the old fairy tale beginning, finding it appropriate. "There was a poor little girl who grew up with six brothers. Just imagine the life she had Juanita! We only have _one_ brother and look at our life now!" Juanita giggled while her brother cleared his throat silently warning their sister. "Yeah, yeah, anyway she was always easily overlooked…"

-

Ginny yawned into her hand and looked at her alarm clock beside her. Her eyes widened along with her mouth in a silent scream. _NOON?! How could I have slept in this late? And why didn't anyone wake me up?!_ Indeed the sleeping bag beside her was empty showing that Hermione had left earlier. Ginny strained her ears to hear if there was anyone in the house with her and sighed dejectedly.

Apparently in the quick and hustle morning everyone forgot to wake her up and tell her to get ready. _We were all supposed to go to Diagon Alley together too…_ she snorted …_figures. _She didn't blame anyone, not really. Everyone else had someone to annoy which is how they were all ready on time. The fact that she got along with everyone was why no one really remembered her. Harry, Ron and Hermione probably are already planning their next plan for Hogwarts, along with the twins as it WAS their last year. No doubt the twins woke up Percy and Bill and Charlie obviously don't live there anymore so…

Here she was all alone again.

"Might as well take advantage of it." She told herself and went downstairs.

-

"She never let it get to her though. She knew she lived in a big family and was used to it - at Hogwarts she took pride in the fact at how easily she was overlooked. She did _not_ like having people butting into her own business." Severus started to talk after his sister, thinking that it was about time that their father came into the story.

"Little did she know that she would, entirely on accident, catch the attention of," He rolled his eyes as he began to make it into a 'fairy tale'. "-the evil prince of the land." Juanita giggled silently along with Narcissa. "The evil prince was not as 'evil' as he seemed, but that didn't make him a softie - oh no. That just meant that some of the things his father insisted on happening, he thought was completely ludicrous." Juanita interrupted him.

"What things?"

"Well…like fighting other families. _He_ thought that they should try to get more power. Not waste time trying to rub the power that they had into other people's faces. Though a lot of the time he had to admit it was fun. Or following someone else. He always believed that HE was the top of the line, not some 'old fish look alike'." Juanita giggled again at her father's saying for the dark lord of his time. He always thought he looked like a drowned fish or something like that. "Anyway, he didn't want to follow in the 'Evil King's' footsteps. In all actuality, he hated the kings guts. The only reason he agreed to stay around was because he loved his mother. He was simple and honest 'momma's boy'." Juanita giggled again and her brother kept on talking. "Anyway…He wanted to really anger his father…"

-

"Masta' Dwaco, pweese swow down! Miss Yilly can nots keeps writins whats yous sayings if yous don't swow down and stops making Yilly sick!" The said house elf was currently holding her forehead. She was the house elf that was educated just so that she could write down whatever ramblings that the Malfoy's wanted written down and Draco was currently using her to write a letter to… no one. He just needed to have someone else write the letter while he let out his anger physically around the room. He turned and glared at her but decided against hurting the house elf. His _father_ would do something like that, _he_ wouldn't.

He brought his hands up and rubbed his temples before looking back to Yilly.

"You can stop. Just…put the letter in my room." Yilly nodded and hopped off the stool, running off to do as asked. Draco watched her go and then turned around to look at the room he was in, which was basically the equivalent of a very large library. "What to do now…" He whispered.

-

"…but he had no idea how to do it. A few days later, both of them happened to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies on the same day." Severus continued. He looked over at Narcissa to see if she would take over the narration. The girl rolled her eyes but began to speak anyway.

"The 'prince' broke away from his parents and the girl was wandering around alone while her mother got some groceries…"

-

Ginny looked at the store windows idly, not really noticing anything in them but still staring. Her arm was getting tired and the bag she was carrying was cutting a little bit into her palm, making her switch it to the other arm.

She had two new books for her new year, some quills and some paper in there and the books were a lot heavier than what one would normally think.

Her eyes wandered over to the animal shop. If there was anything she would have wanted it would probably be a cat - not like Hermione's though. Her cat looks _evil_, and has proved on several occasions that she probably IS.

She was so caught up in her wishing that she didn't notice the blond boy on the other side of the street eyeing her critically, nod, then 'oh so casually' bump into her.

****

A Few Minutes Before

Draco was, once again, angry with his father. Somehow Lucious had managed to get a list of every single damn event the school was about to have, and then he gave Draco a list of all the girl's he was _allowed_ to take.

His eyes saw a flash of red and he turned quickly, at first thinking that it was Weasley, who would just have to have Potter and Granger close around him.

He was slightly disappointed when he saw that it was only the red-head's sister. Draco snorted thinking back to the list that his father gave him. _Her name certainly isn't on that list…_ His eyes widened and he turned to look back at the girl who began to slow down her pace to look into some pet store's windows. _She's not the best looking person around but she certainly isn't the worse…I bet that I_- He shook his head. That plot was just too unbelievable. Malfoy going straight to a Weasley? His father would see that for just what it was. _But if I do it gradually…_ He looked back at the girl and tried not to smirk as he crossed the street and 'accidentally' bumped into her.

-

"…He was angry at his father once again and had a plan to get back at him. He had to be careful though! The girl's family was least liked by the prince's, and if he tried to get the girl to like him to quickly, his father would see immidiately that it was just an act. The problem the boy had now though was the fact that he didn't have anything on the girl. Like we said earlier, she was easily overlooked at school and that was the way she liked it. The prince was finding out why she liked it too, he knew _nothing_ about her. Usually, being the evil prince he was, he had some type of black mail on everybody - not this girl though! He didn't even know her name, all he knew was that she was his 'worst enemy's' sister. He couldn't use _that_ against her, and he didn't really know anything about her brother that she would care about being spread around the school." Narcissa went on. Juanita giggled while Severus rolled his eyes.

"I think you're getting a little to close to the story telling Nar." His twin stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up! Now where was I…" Juanita answered for her.

"You were saying how the evil prince was going to get the girl to help him." Narcissa nodded and went back to telling the story.

"Oh right, anyway, he decided he would be 'nice' to the girl, but he'd be nice to her slowly or else she would think something was up and go off and tell the 'Three Musketeers' of Gryffindor…"

-

"Oomph!" Ginny said. She tripped and had to lean onto the building beside her to keep from falling. Sadly her new supplies didn't stay in her hands. The bag fell out making her books, quills, and parchment scatter around all over her. She sighed as she leaned down to pick her stuff up when she saw someone was already helping. She looked up at them to say a quick thank you when she saw Draco. She stared at him in shock, her mouth beginning to hang open slightly because of it. Draco shoved the books and papers he picked up into the bag she was carrying and handed it to her.

"Watch where you're going Weaselette." Ginny glared at him slightly, and took the bag, saying a mumbled thank you and walking away.

Draco watched her go silently, reminding himself to 'help' the girl as often as possible when they get back to Hogwarts.

-

"…His plan began to move and-" Narcissa said. Juanita was listening to her sister carefully but Severus was beginning to get bored. He looked at his watch idly, turned away from it, but then looked at it quickly again before cursing.

"Shit!" Narcissa and Juanita turned to stare at him strangely.

"What is it, Sev?" He pointed to his watch.

"We have class in _six_ minutes!" Narcissa cursed herself as she stood up quickly and dusted off her robes. She looked back at Juanita and nodded to her.

"We'll finish this later, in Pearl's room at eight thirty, okay?" Juanita glared at her slightly.

"I'm eleven, not five. Make it nine forty five." Both of the twin's groaned but nodded.

"Fine - we'll continue this at nine forty five, but right now we have to," She reached down and pulled Juanita to her feet, "GO!"

With that the three of them began to run back to the castle, praying that they wouldn't be late for their classes.

-

A/N: Whew! Got another chapter done! Please review!

Beaner-Bop


	3. Chapter 2: They Meet Again

A Story For Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

Chapter Two: They Meet Again

-

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she felt a few glares on her back as she entered the Slytherin common room. She knew that a few of the younger years and maybe even one or two of the seventh years hated how easily she could come and go from their house. She was a _Gryffindor_ for crying out loud! Why is she getting so easily excepted?

She saw Pearl at the top of the steps leading to the girl's dormitory waiting for her and she shrugged off her thoughts of being 'accepted' in Slytherin and changed them to wondering whatever she should tell Juanita for the next bit of 'story time'. She knew that the name would either make Juanita laugh or torture her and have her promise she won't tell anyone the name for it.

When she got to the top of the steps Pearl nodded to her.

"Hey, what's up with this whole 'is it 9:45 yet? Is it even NINE than?' stuff I've been hearing from Juanita?" Pearl asked, looked at Narcissa expectantly. The blond girl shrugged, getting the hair off her shoulder, before answering.

"Severus and I are telling Juan a story on how our parents got together, but we're sort of making it with a fairy tale twist. She apparently wants to get down with her roots lately." Pearl nodded.

"Hmm… does that have anything to do with her outburst earlier? I only heard about it but from what I did hear, she hit all the houses good." Narcissa nodded. They were outside of Pearl's room, she didn't need to share with anyone now being a sixth year Slytherin, who get their own dorms in third or fourth year. They didn't want to go inside yet, knowing that Juanita was there.

"Yeah, I wish I was there too. Sadly however, all I get was Sev-"

"Professor Snape?"

"Yeah, sorry, anyway, all I get was him coming and finding me and Severus immidiately, telling us to go and calm Juanita down." Pearl nodded.

"And the story came from that?" Narcissa nodded. Before Narcissa opened her door however, Pearl stopped her.

"Fill me in on the story so far, I don't want to be lost when you to begin telling it." Narcissa nodded.  
"Alright… It's basically about a poor girl with a big family getting the attention from the Evil Prince, who wants to piss off his father and the best way to do that would be to be overly friendly to the girl, blah blah blah. What do you think?" Pearl rolled her eyes.

"It was great until the blah blah blah part. Kind of makes the story stink." She opened the door, ignoring the face that Narcissa made at her.

"Hey Juan. Your sister's here."

"I can introduce myself you know."

"Sorry your highness."

"That's right! So now all we have to do is wait for Sevvie?" Juanita nodded.

"Yup!"

"Great…I bet he's gonna be late, since I'm early. Things like these suck." Just as she said that, Severus opened the door and walked in looking pissed.

"I hope you all know the utter torment it took to get here," all three girls began to glare at him as he ranted. "Cat calls! Whistles! Everything while I was coming up here! And you want to know what the worse thing is?" Nacissa rolled her eyes.

"What Sev?"

"The fact that I'm not going to get any ac-" He couldn't finish because Pearl threw a pillow into his face.

"Come on you guys. It took you both forever to get here, now let's sit down and hear this story that I've heard so much about." Severus nodded, deciding he'd take up narration.

"Alright…let's see… okay, we're at the part where his plan to get the girl to help him began to move. Neither would see each other for a while until they both had to go to school…" Severus looked around the room quickly, "which looks remarkably like this one! Anyway…"

-

Ginny blew some hair out of her eyes. The train in front of her was just about ready to leave - and she still wasn't on. She went straight to the back compartment, praying that no one would be in that one. For some reason everyone always wanted to be in the front… She shrugged that thought off as she went over and began to climb the steps. It took her a moment but she was able to get her cart up before the door closed, anyone outside at the moment wouldn't be to lucky at getting on.

She quickly sat down, not wanting to be standing when the first lurch of the train came. It came about two minutes later and once it happened Ginny was back up on her feet and putting the trunk into the compartment. From what she could tell she was the only one in the compartment, until she heard an 'oomph' from behind her when she began to sit down…

-

"…now the girl was just doing what she could to get to school with no worries…"

"Hakuna Matata." Juanita said. Severus nodded.

"Exactly, and we need to keep you away from muggle movies, now, the prince was in the compartment she was in but neither knew it. The prince was asleep, the girl wasn't very aware of her surroundings. Both however became VERY aware when the girl sat on the prince… He had to refrain himself from making weight jokes and-" Narcissa hit the back of his head before taking over.

"-making any rude comments in general when he saw it was _the girl…_ after a few moments the girl sat back down away from him. She wanted to leave but she knew that the prince would see that as a sign of defeat - she didn't need that."

-

Ginny twiddled her thumbs quietly, wondering why the hell her luck was what it was. Why couldn't she have good luck every once in a while? Why did things like this always have to happen to her? And why can't she have enemies who she can have a backbone against? She hardly had a backbone to a new born puppy, let alone Draco Malfoy. She could feel his gaze on the back of her head and she wondered silently what the hell it was he was looking at.

She was surprised that he hadn't said anything since she accidentally fell on him. She gave him a softly spoken sorry before retreating over to the seat she was at now. She looked at the window, slowly forgetting that Draco was even there.

A few minutes passed and the food cart came. Draco grabbed some chocolate frogs off of it and some of Bertie Bott's beans, stashing them and a frog or two into this cloak.

"Weasley." He said, she turned and looked at him, her hands raised instinctively when she saw something fly towards her. When she saw it, she looked at him suspiciously but began to peel at the wrapper of the frog anyway.

"Thanks." He shrugged.

"Don't mention it - literally… How was your eh…summer?"

-

"The prince was able to begin to build some trust with her. Mind you, she was suspicious as she possibly could've been, but she was giving him a chance because he never really did anything to her. A few snide comments throughout the years but that was it. By the time they were half way to school, most of their summer had been revealed to each other." Narcissa looked at the ceiling, wondering what she should say next. She looked at Severus and Pearl for assistance.

"Gah, I've got to get back to my dorm. Sorry guys." Severus said standing up looking at his watch disdainfully. Narcissa looked at him oddly.

"It's hardly ten, why do you need to go back now." Severus shrugged.

"I promised Brian that I'd go over some quidditch plays with him." He grinned cockily at Narcissa who rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't want to give the Gryff's a chance to beat us." She punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"You guys don't stand a chance!" Pearl rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Come on you guys, I need to get some sleep and I'm sure that Narcissa needs to get back to her dorm now…" Narcissa nodded.

"If I don't, they'll accuse me of giving away Gryff quidditch moves to the enemy…I really hate my house sometimes…" She stuck her tongue out in disgust, following her twin out the door.

When the two of them left, Pearl looked pointedly at Juanita.

"Don't you have another dorm to be in?" Juanita rolled her eyes but hugged Pearl out of habit and then left the room, leaving Pearl to go to sleep.

-

A/N: not much D/G but I was having writer's block for them… -.-;; doesn't that stink? R/R


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings by the Lake

A Story for Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Geesh, how long has it been since I updated?

-

Disclaimer: What do you think?  
-

Chapter Three: Meetings by the Lake

-

Narcissa groaned as she neared the fat lady's portrait. _Why_ did so many of the Gryff's always seem to think that she was a Slytherin in disguise? Okay, so she said that she was but _honestly_… She prepared herself for a questioning 'trial' when she felt a hand slap onto her shoulder. She looked behind her and grinned slightly.

"Why didn't you wait up for me Narcissa, I was just about done with my ice-cream!" The black haired girl told her. Narcissa snorted to make the story believable.

"You're never 'almost done'. Ugh…" The two girls began to walk to the portrait together, and the fat lady slid open at the password, slightly annoyed the 'Slytherin's Gryffindor' didn't have any gossip for her.

When the two girls walked in, some Gryffindors looked up immediately but didn't really do anything, seeing that the dark haired girl was standing by Narcissa. Narcissa turned back to her.

"Thanks for the story, Potter." The girl beside her rolled her eyes.

"Just remember, you owe me…" Potter began to walk up to her dorms and Narcissa was getting ready to go up to hers.

-

Juanita was the first one out of class the next day and went straight to Pearl's dorm room which was where they were planning on telling her the rest of the story. When she got there she pulled herself up onto the bed and pulled out some homework to help time pass as she waited. When the twins finally arrived she sat up straight and glared at them.

"Took you long enough." Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Sorry your highness, we all had class." Juanita stuck her tongue out before snuggling into the pillows of Pearl's bed and waited for one of the twins's to start talking.

"Alrighty then… if I'm correct the two of them are at school now, right?" Juanita nodded. "Okay then…you want to go Severus?" He nodded his head and began.

"The girl and prince hadn't run into each other after the train when they were at school for a few weeks. This however was about to end…the girl was out, enjoying some time by the lake…"

-

Ginny lightly put her feet into the water after taking her shoes and socks off. She splashed them around a bit before looking up at the sky, thinking about her day. She heard a soft footfall behind her and she turned to see who it was.

Her eyebrows rose slightly when she saw that it was none other than Draco. He glanced at her before sitting beside her Indian style and then pretty much ignoring her.

She looked at him strangely before turning back to the water while silently wondering what the heck she should do or for that matter if it really would make any difference. She splashed her feet in the water again lightly but then added a little more energy behind it, liking the way the water went and massaged her feet.

Her head jerked up when the person beside her called out a quick 'Hey!'. She brought her hand up to her mouth when she saw that a bottom bit of Draco's robes were slightly soaked with some of the water she accidentally splashed up onto the ground beside them. She reached into her pocket but then remembered it was in her robes which were conveniently sitting on a chair in her dorm. She cursed inwardly, hoping that Draco had brought his own wand. Seeing from his glaring face and the question of 'Well?' that he asked, she guessed that he didn't have his wand either.

"Sorry." She mumbled before sitting back down beside him. She silently berated herself. She should have left when he sat down or have told him to bugger off. Did she do either? Nooo…

'Idiot.' She thought to herself when she heard Draco beginning to complain beside her. 'This is not happening. Why didn't I just leave when I had the chance?'

"I can't believe you got my robes soaked and you didn't even bring your wand. It's going to ruin the material..." Ginny couldn't help sucking on her teeth lightly. 'Idiot, Idiot, Idiot…'

After a while Draco quieted down and Ginny was once again wondering why she didn't just stand up and leave. So, yeah, the leaving would be awkward, but would it feel nearly as bad she was making it out to be?

She turned her head and saw that Draco was staring at her for some reason. Yes, yes it would be as bad, if not worse, as she was making it out to be.

While the cons and pros of leaving filtered around her mind, Draco made her decision much easier to deal with when he stood up and dusted his robes off before giving her his hand.

"It's late, Weasley. We'd both better start going to bed the later we're out, the more likely we're going to get caught." She looked up at his face and then his hand before tentatively putting her smaller one into it and allowing him to pull her up. After they let go of hands, Draco turned around and began to head back to the castle, Ginny being close behind him. When the two got back up to the front, Ginny stopped him slightly.

"Um…sorry about your robe…again…" She felt stupid saying it, but once it was over she just waited for some snide remark, slightly surprised when nothing rude came from the boy beside her. He shrugged at her before answering.

"'s all right. I'll live. See ya." And with those uncharacteristic words, he turned around, leaving Ginny to turn and walk back to her own dorm.

-

"So, the meeting wasn't all that great, and the evil prince knew it. However, he did know that the girl was starting to get confused. The thing about being confused, as he was pretty sure she was, was that you wanted to get out of it as quickly as possible. It was easy that if an explanation popped into their head, even if it was insane, the idea, I mean - they may very well believe it." Juanita nodded her head lightly, some blond hair falling in front of her eyes. She looked up at her brother again, though, looking slightly confused herself.

"Why was the girl confused?" Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"Think about it Juan. The person she was pretty much born to hate, and vice versa, who showed that he didn't mind be called that, ever, was suddenly being… _pleasant_ to her. Can you see how that's confusing for her?" Juanita shook her head lightly, catching on to what he meant.

"Yeah, I guess so…so what happened next?" She looked straight at Narcissa, knowing that it was her sister's turn to start.

"Well…nothing much at all really." Her sister looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa shrugged before leaning back onto one of the wooden posts of Pearl's bed."

"Nothing really happened. The most the prince could do with the girl was help her pick up some supplies she accidentally dropped that he was nearby enough to have seen her drop them and maybe nod a few times to her in the hall. I think they may have had a conversation or two in the next two or three weeks, but I'm not sure. The two of them were pretty much swamped with homework to, like us," She rolled her eyes before continuing, "so they didn't have much time to do anything. Kinda stinks, really." Juanita rolled her eyes at that.

"So when do they meet up again?" Juanita asked, leaning forward. She couldn't help but have a slight grin on her face. Narcissa grinned again.

"Let's see…the time they met up again was in late November. You'll never guess what dad did…" Narcissa couldn't help the slight slip, but when she saw Juanita's grin turn into a smirk, she knew she would be forgiven for it - if the girl even caught on in the first place.

"What? What did he do?"  
"He had this great big plan about getting the girl alone with him so that he could make it so that she would go to the ball with him - remember the little charade he has wanted to play since the beginning of this." Juanita leaned forward again, nodding her head, wanting her sister to continue. "Well, apparently his plan worked to well…" Juanita cocked her head to the side.

"How could his plan work to well?" Narcissa grinned.

"He was going to get and have them get 'locked' in this room near the Slytherin dorms…" Juanita was still nodding her head as Narcissa continued. "What he wasn't counting on was the two of them, being literally, locked in the room!" Juanita's eyes widened as she brought her hand to her mouth, trying to stop the giggles that were soon to erupt from her.

"Figures da' would go and do something like that, isn't it?" Severus spoke for the first time since Narcissa began to tell her part of the story, he didn't get an answer as his younger sister was currently giggling and squirming on Pearl's mattress. He rolled his eyes as she finally started to calm down, while looking at him expectantly. He sat up a little straighter when all eyes in the room were on him. He cleared his throat before starting again.

"The fact that dad got the two of them locked in a room, alone no less, is nothing compared to the fact of when went inside the room after it was all over with…" Juanita's eyes widened as she leaned forward. She was getting ready to listen to what her brother had to say now.

-

A/N: Egh, took me long enough, eh?

Beaner-Bop


	5. Chapter 4: Closet Conversations

A Story for Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: 'lo all. Long time no update, huh?

-

Disclaimer: Gawd…

-

__

"The fact that dad got the two of them locked in a room, alone no less, is nothing compared to the fact of when went inside the room after it was all over with…" Juanita's eyes widened as she leaned forward. She was getting ready to listen to what her brother had to say now.

-

Chapter Four: Closet Conversations

-

Draco leaned back on the stone brink wall, looking very much as though he should be there. However, the girl beside him showed just how much that they, well, shouldn't be.

"Oh my G- How the bleedin' hell were you able to get us locked into a closet! This is insane, this is stupid, oh man, if Ron or Harry ever find out about this they'll kill me…" Draco opened an eye and watched the red-haired girl warily, wondering exactly what was wrong with her. He prayed silently that she wasn't claustrophobic, that would be a lot of fun to deal with.

__

Well…she hasn't started hyperventilating, that's always a good sign… He thought to himself silently as she went and kept on complaining about the current position they were both still in - much to Draco's dismay.

He rolled his eyes as her complaints turned into insults, all being hurled at him. Turning his head away from her to show he was ignoring her, he began to silently think of a way to get them both out of there.

-

"Mo- er…the girl was pissed. She wasn't necessarily pissed at dad, she was just pissed in general. It wasn't a good day for her. Her brother hounding her about the day before when he saw the prince helping her pick up her things, no complaints on either side, people ignoring her to an interesting degree, and a few more things but I forgot what they were. All in all, it hadn't been a good day for her, and what tops off a day better then being locked into a closet with a boy that her whole family hates, 'cept maybe her, right?" Her brother said. Juanita nodded her head and grinned happily, shaking her head so that the pigtails they were up in flew slightly around her head.

"So, they're now officially stuck in the closet…what happened IN it though?" She asked, still looking at her brother. He shrugged and before he could say anything, Juanita cut in again. "Don't tell me nothing happened in the closet too!" Severus shrugged his shoulders all over again making Juanita groan and Narcissa roll her eyes.

"Just get on with the story Severus." He stuck his tongue out at her and after his twin quipped "Very mature, bro." He turned back to Juanita.

"Wee-ll…something did happen in the closet, just not…much." Juanita's eyes widened as she leaned forward even more than before.

"How can it be 'not much'?!" She asked him, her eyes slightly wide from shock. "They're in a closet for heaven's sake, those are the make-out capitols in the schools, aren't they?" Narcissa shrugged and leaned back.

"That and the astronomy tower." Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said to her younger sister.

"The astronomy tower is? How come?" Narcissa laughed nervously and looked around the room quickly.

"You know, why don't we get right back to the story…"

"How'd you know about the tower?" Juanita asked.

"Juan…"

"Did you go up there with someone?"

"JUAN!" Severus laughed as he settled into his seat a little more, after some more taunting went on, Severus decided to finally tell his sister what went ON in the closet.

"ANYWAY," He said, grabbing both of his sister's attentions, "after a while, the girl settled down and they were on…okay terms I guess you could say…"

-

Ginny brought her knees up to her forehead and groaned. "This is not my day…" She said to herself silently. A snort from the person in front of her made her look up and glare at him silently before talking. "Oh, shut up."

"Ouch, Weasley." Draco pushed himself off the wall he was still leaning on and went over to sit by Ginny. The girl rolled her eyes and scooted over a little to the left so the boy had an easier time sitting on her right. After a few minutes of silence, Ginny decided to break it with a light conversation…sorta.

"I spy with my littl' eye-" Draco groaned.

"You've got to kidding me." Ginny turned to him and shook her head 'no'.

-

Juanita grinned at what her brother said.

"Mom got him to play 'I Spy'? Honestly?" She laughed lightly before looking at him. "Is that why he never wants us to play it, 'cuz she beat him so badly at it?" Severus nodded his head at that.

"Yep, well, at least that's what mom says." Juanita nodded and sat a little closer to her siblings, something she always did when she was getting into a story.

"So…what happens now?" She asked looking at her sister. Narcissa smiled at her, and looked to the ceiling of the room, trying to find the right wording for the next part as well, and as quickly, as she could.

"Well…they got closer in a way, they talked about stuff, like what's your favorite Quidditch team, what's your family like, that sorta thing." Narcissa was quiet for a moment, like thinking about what the two of them must have said to each other. "Wouldn't you have just loved to be a fly on the wall for that conversation, huh?" She thought quietly. When both her brother and sister looked at her strangely, she explained.

"Think about it, two people who's families can't stand each other, sitting around, telling the 'enemy' what they're family is like - and probably figuring out how _alike_ they are. I mean, the families are going to be different, no doubt about that, but if I'm right, a lot of the main stuff is the same. Wouldn't are granpops love to here that reasoning?" Narcissa grinned at them and shrugged.

"Alright, anyway, the next thing that happened is something you're probably going to like Juan…" Juanita glared at her brother.

"I thought you said nothing happened in the closet." He smirked at her.

"Nothing _much_." Narcissa cleared her throat.

"Excuse, back to the story?" Both Severus and Juanita looked at her guiltily but Narcissa didn't notice as she started to talk about the story again.

"The girl and the prince were still talking…"

-

"Your brother is afraid of spiders? Seriously?" Draco grinned. "Imagine what I can do with that…" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Gah, you're a bastard."

"That isn't very nice."

"I'm not trying to be."

"Well then, good job."

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome." The two were silent again and after a while Ginny found staring at her shoe fun because she was so bored.

"How many people have you gone out with?" She asked suddenly, taking Draco by surprise.

"W-What?" She looked at him strangely.

"How many people have you dated?" Once the question was clarified Draco sat back to think about it.

"Are we talking seriously, or a flings, or everything here." Ginny looked at him through wide eyes. "What?" She shook her head.

"Ugh, seriously." Draco nodded and kept on thinking about it.

"Um…none." Ginny looked at him slightly shocked.

"You…you've got to be kidding me." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"What did you expect? The longest relationship I've had lasted like, a year-" Ginny cut him off quickly.

"And you wouldn't call that serious?"

"-and only because my father ORDERED me to have it. I mean, come on, it was _Pansy_ for God's sake." Ginny grinned at him, trying to make sure that she didn't laugh. When Draco noticed this he threw the question back at her, though slightly different…

"How many people have you dated, in all?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders thinking about it.

"Um…three."

"And…?" He left the question hanging making Ginny wonder what he meant.

"What…?"

"And…what HAPPENED during them?" Ginny rolled her eyes and scooted away from him, only awarded with the fact that he scooted right along with he. She slapped him lightly on the arm. 

"Stop that." She said, but Draco ignored her.

"Well?" Ginny shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just the usual dating stuff I guess. Kissing, making out, nothing really significant _beyond_ that…" Draco nodded.  
"Was it any good?"  
"E-Excuse me?!"

"Was…it…any…good? The snogging and all that?" Ginny opened her mouth in shock then started to shake her head 'no'.

"I am NOT having this conversation with you!" Draco looked at her amused.

"Why not?"

"Because-Because- Oh stop looking smug you jackass." Draco kept grinning at her and Ginny, still pissed at him, slowly admitted defeat. "Sometimes it was good, others…I really would've preferred to have been anywhere else…"

-

"The conversation went on for a while, slowly moving onto-" Narcissa said, before her brother tapped her lightly on the shoulder while showing her his watch.

"What is it- Oh SHIT! I've got Quidditch practice!" She got up from the bed and ran out of the dorm room top speed. She poked her head back in and glared at her siblings. "No going any farther without me!" With that she began to once again run out of the dorm. Severus looked at his youngest sister.

"You heard her." And with that he got up and walked out of the door.

-

A/N: Muh hands are sore! Muh hands are sore! Lol! 2nd R please…

Beaner-Bop


	6. Chapter 5: It's Stay Pull Ted Shut

A Story For Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: *sighs* so tired - lol.

-

Disclaimer: None.

-

__

"The conversation went on for a while, slowly moving onto-" Narcissa said, before her brother tapped her lightly on the shoulder while showing her his watch.

"What is it- Oh SHIT! I've got Quidditch practice!" She got up from the bed and ran out of the dorm room top speed. She poked her head back in and glared at her siblings. "No going any farther without me!" With that she began to once again run out of the dorm. Severus looked at his youngest sister.

"You heard her." And with that he got up and walked out of the door.

-

Chapter Five: It's Stay-Pull-Ted Shut

-

They started up the story again when they were in the Great Hall. A few students were in there doing homework but besides that they were alone.

Narcissa was soaked. She had to go and take a shower, one of the bludgers hit her off her broom and made her fall face first into a puddle of mud.

Narcissa was still spitting out some dirt.

"Ugh…there's no way that much dirt could get into someone's mouth…" Narcissa muttered silently. Her siblings were looking at her strangely. Severus was just about to turn to start telling the story again when someone plopped down by Narcissa.

Juanita was confused at the twins reaction to this person. They usually agreed on practically everything, or, well, people anyway. This person seemed to be the exception. Juanita knew she saw her before but her first name left her. 'Potter' however stuck out.

"Hey Potter." Narcissa greeted her with, jamming her elbow into her brother's ribcage, warning him to be nice. Severus seemed content with glaring at the girl after that...

"Yea…hey. Um…I just wanted to apologize with how the beaters were acting up. One of them was right by you and I know him well enough that he could have-" Narcissa rolled her eyes and waved Potter's apology off.

"Don't worry about it. I've already got my revenge hooked up, 'pology won't do any good now." Seeing the uneasy look on Potter's face, Juanita got a feeling that that was exactly what she was trying to prevent.

"Oh um…well…I guess that's it then…" Narcissa nodded before pointing to Juanita.

"You met her yet Potter?" The black haired girl looked over to the smaller blond and shook her head 'no'.

"I give you my little sister Juanita." Potter brought her arm up crossed it over the table. Juanita stuck hers out so they could shake. Through all of this Severus was still glaring at her. When Potter finally noticed she shrunk back a little.

"Um…" She was about to leave when the name 'Juanita' finally triggered something. "She's a first year isn't she? Slytherin? The one who caused that-" Since Narcissa slapped her lightly in warning and Severus' glare intensified she figured it was probably a good idea to not bring that up.

Narcissa looked over at Severus, snorted than looked at back to the dark haired girl. "Why don't you just stay here for a while? Maybe you can give us an insight to what your dad thought about all of this." Juanita began to look excited at the prospect while Severus moved his glare from Potter to his sister.

"What the hell are you-" Since Potter decided that Severus' choice to start yelling was a good time to leave, she began to stand up, only stopped from when Narcissa grabbed her arm.

"Sit down Potter, and ignore my brother. He'll be nice if he doesn't want one of his pet snakes in his next meal." Potter looked a little queasy, not to mention everyone else at the table except Narcissa from that comment.

"You wouldn't dare-" Severus began but was stopped by Narcissa.

"Wouldn't I? I have just the one in mind too - that little perverted idiot, the one that always seems to be able to get into my _bra_ no matter who's holding it."

"Him. He's not an it." Severus mumbled sitting down on his side of the table with Juanita. His sister and Potter on the other.

"Of course, how dare I forget that. He's gonna be an entrée if you aren't good though, remember that." She smiled sweetly at him before taking in a deep breath.

"Alrighty Potter, here's what we're doing. We're telling the story of how are parents got together, however, in fairy tale form. This means, mom's a sweet but poor little girl, dad's the dark evil prince and you know what? With your help we now the prince of all that's good and brave." Potter rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, shrugging.

"I guess I can help - my dad's told me a lot about what he thinks about it."

"Really? How come?" Severus asked this, looking at her suspiciously. Potter looked nervous but was fairly certain that he wouldn't try to kill her or something as long as Narcissa was there.

"Because I'm pretty sure that my dad is still in shock from it all." Narcissa laughed but everything was cut short by Juanita.

"Come on guys! We can't keep the story unless you two, er, uh three, keep GOING!" She said. Severus took the narrative from where his sister left off.

"Alright, let's see. The two of them are still locked in the closet…I think that they were 'practicing' arguing with each other…"

-

"Loud mouthed wench."

"Rich little pretty boy." A sigh came from the male in the room, who was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Is it just me or was that pathetic?" Ginny snorted.

"What do you think? At least it was better than the last round." A groan emitted from the lump on the floor.

"Please, I called _you_ ferret, and I became the _weasel_. " He was silent for a few minutes before turning to look at her. "Let's never speak of this arguing attempt, again, agreed." Ginny nodded her head.

"Would you even call it an attempt?" Draco shrugged.

"It might be able to pass…" Ginny nodded. The two of them were silent again until Draco decided to…sing.

"Nooooobody knows the trouble I've see-" Ginny kicked him lightly from where she was sitting.

"Don't even think about it." She stated. Draco laughed lightly, and turned to look at the ceiling.

The silence stretched on for about ten minutes. Draco decided he got tired of it.

"There are 632 bricks in the ceiling, 124 of them have a crack in them." Ginny looked at him startled.

"Wha-"

"The ceiling. It has 632 bricks and-"

"124 of them have got cracks. I heard that the first time. What the hell are you counting them for?"

"I'm boooooored…"

"Don't whiiiiiine…"

-

"Small talk. A lot of small talk. That's the whole thing but-"

"What's so important about the small chat with the prince and the girl?" Juanita butt in, "I mean, is this going to move the story that much. All I'm getting from it is that dad was bored." Surprisingly enough, it was Potter who answered.

"One of the main starters of the actual relationship started when they were 'saved' from the closet, didn't it?" Potter asked the twins. When they both nodded she looked back towards Juanita.  
"The small talk was a way of the two of them bonding. They were getting closer together and not even Mr. M-the prince was aware of it at the time. They were enjoying each other's company, I guess you could say. However, the oddest thing to help staple this whole thing shut was the 'rescue'." Juanita looked confused.

"But why would the relationship be stay-pull-ted shut if they were rescued." Potter smiled at her.

"Because sibling hurt/shock, etc., shock plain, and 'but-I-want-the-girl' came into play." She stated simply. "Not to mention the rumor mill because of the sibling part." Before Juanita had a chance to ask what she meant, Potter elaborated. "The poor girl and the dark prince were saved by none other but," She turned to grin lightly Narcissa, feeling stupid, but saying it anyway. "the prince of all that's good and brave, along with his, uh, colleagues, the future scholar and none other but the girl's older brother." Juanita began to grin and lean into what Potter was going to say next but was disappointed greatly when someone came and pretty much dragged her away from them.

Her brother tried not to show any real interest when he asked who it was who dragged her away.

"Oh, him? That was Harry Weasley - want to know who he's named after? Anyway, I think they're going out, probably doesn't want her to catch anything from us Malfoy's… Why'd you wanna know bro? Gonna take him on for her? Cousin vs. Cousin, man to-well boy to boy." She laughed when he got up quickly and walked away from the table. Juanita looked at her sister.

"You guy's are really weird sometimes."  
"I'll take that as a compliment and put it under my creativity, come on little girl - we have a brother to cheer up."  
"I'm not a little girl!"

-

A/N: Hands…tired…very sore…why the heck are my hands always sore????

Beaner-Bop


	7. Chapter 6: Finally!

A Story For Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: La, la la…Nothing new here.

-

Disclaimer: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

-

Chapter Six: Finally!

-

Potter was in her room, reading silently when Narcissa came in the only way she knew how, loudly.

"Let's go, Potter!" Were the first things out of her mouth. She grabbed the dark-haired girl's wrist and began to drag her out of the room despite the other girl's objections to it all.

"Ow, hey! Narcis-MALFOY, stop it!" Narcissa turned back to her confused.

"What's wrong?" Potter glared at her.

"That _hurt_!" Narcissa looked down at her wrist, as though seeing it for the first time. Grabbing it lightly this time she checked it over, massaged it, then dropped it, turning her attention back to the matter at hand.

"All better now, okay, let's go." Potter rubbed her wrist silently, glaring at Narcissa.

"Answer me, like, two questions." She stated. Narcissa rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Alright, alright. Picky. What is it?"

"First, do you have ADD or whatever it's called? Secondly, go _where?_" Narcissa groaned.

"For your information, I'm a…just hyperactive. Secondly, we're going to tell more of the story to Juanita, now move it, Potter." The dark haired girl kept glaring at her, and Narcissa sighed loudly, telling Potter that she was very annoyed, not like she cared though…

"Do you even know my name?" Malfoy looked at her a few moments, blinked, then shrugged.

"Lona." Potter, or 'Lona' rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright…where are we going anyway, if Harry finds out that-"

"If that Weasley finds out that you're getting close and comfy with Severus, you're in trouble, gotcha." The blond girl turned and walked out of the dorm with a very confused girl behind her.

"Me and Sev-wait, no, that's not why he'll be- Narcissa!"

-

"Narcissa, are-are we going into the forest?" She was able to puff out, the first thing she said in a while. Narcissa shook her head. "Then where are we going?"

"Hagrid's hut." And then all the conversing stopped between the two until they were finally inside the small building.

Lona looked around the small hut they were in. She'd been in it many times before, often having talks with Hagrid, but it was odd being in it with the Malfoy siblings and no Hagrid in sight. She wasn't worried about getting in trouble or having Hagrid feel betrayed - it was very well known around the school that Severus was Hagrid's 'Teacher's Pet' …in a sense. Either way, as long as Severus kept showing off his smarts and guts when it came to animals, there was very little chance of them getting into trouble.

She looked at the cookies, then pointed to them. "Who made those?" She was certain they weren't Hagrid's from how soft they looked. She noticed a slight blush raise in Severus' cheeks when their younger sister (Juanita, wasn't it?) pointed at her brother quickly and spoke in a hurried and impatient voice.

"He did and I helped, now come _on_ you guys, there's a reason we're here remember, chop, chop!" The eleven year old girl brought her hands down in a criss cross motion and hit it twice. For some reason in the back of Lona's head, she pulled out a quick memory of 'Isn't that the symbol for time out in ASL[1]?

Apparently, from what Lona could tell, when Juanita did that, her siblings got right down to it and looked towards the little girl.

"Who should start?" Narcissa asked. Severus' shrugged and pointed back to Lona.

"She's the one that got dragged off last time." Narcissa nodded and then three pairs of heads turned to her.

"Oh, um, me? Okay…now…we were at the part where the Prince of all that's good and brave, hereby known as Prince of G.A.B.-" Juanita giggled, "and his friends, one, the future scholar and the sibling came and took her away. The three of them, once they had her, then proceeded to the G.A.B. Tower."

"That's the one Potter and I belong to." Narcissa cut in, making her sister giggle again.

-

"What the HELL was that?" was the first thing either of the three said, and by Ron, he was glaring at her heatedly, making Ginny sweat lightly.

"Nothing happened Ron, what could've of happened? Merlin's sake we were in a closet-" Ron crossed his arms over his chest, and kept his glare well trained on her.

"Want to know what closets are usually used for around here, _sis?_" Ginny straightened a little at that and mimicked his stance.

"I don't need the few stories you have from your love life, _bro._"

The common room was empty except for the four of them. Ginny wondered idly if everyone else was asleep, but didn't think it was _that_ late.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. What were you doing in a closet with _Malfoy?_" Ginny rolled her eyes, expecting this from her brother.

"Snogging each other lifeless, heaven's sakes Ron! What did it _look_ like!" He snorted at her.

"You two didn't seem to very _uncomfortable_ in the room." Ginny sighed, lowering her arms so they could rest.

"Ron, when you found us in the closet, did you look where we were? We were on practically opposite sides of the room of each other!" Ron kept glaring at her and snorted again.

"Closer than that, he was on the floor."

"Ron!"

-

"The siblings fought with each other, and the prince and the scholar just sat back and watched. At least the scholar did. She was still in shock that someone like Ms-the girl would get that close to someone. Um…but the a, prince of G.A.B wasn't thinking so much along those lines as of 'You know, she's really pretty when she's angry.' which when you think about it, is a very dangerous thing to say at this point in the game. The girl had the largest crush on him all her life and just now that he decides to return it, well, things are going to get ugly between 'the forces of light and dark'." Juanita smiled at Lona and then clapped her hands, making the dark-haired girl blush. Before she could say anything, Narcissa began to start up the story again.

"Right after the 'sibling squabble', the girl went straight up to her room and locked the door, not caring that her roommates weren't in there yet."

-

_They've locked me out plenty of times before._ She thought silently to herself as she settled herself onto her bed, then adjusted herself so she was staring at the ceiling. She began to scowl at it. _What right does Ron have to say those things to me? I can make up my own mind about people! Just because he doesn't like someone, doesn't mean I have to hate them!_ Her thoughts began to wonder on the subject, and slowly it began to move over to Harry.

__

What was with him? He was staring at me oddly…She wondered silently. _He looked shocked, of course, but he was looking with something else to…but what?_

She shook the thoughts of Harry out of her head and moved back onto the 'Ron Matter'. _He has no right! No friggin' right!_ She steamed silently. A strained smile began to form on her lips as she formed a way to make him angrier than before. _Guess Draco'll be seeing me a lot more than usual._ She thought to herself happily as she fell into the pillow behind her.

-

"The girl," Severus started, taking the narration from his sister,"-let herself out of the room about half an hour later because one of her roommates came back and was pounding on the door. She was careful to avoid the-oh please, she was careful to avoid the 'three Musketeers' and was able to get herself outside to the lake. She was pleasantly surprised to find that the prince was already there, and from the slight distance, she could see that he was playing with some type of jewelry. She began to walk up to the boy and sit beside him."

-

"What's that?" Ginny asked after having sat down for a moment. Draco dangled it in front of her eyes.

"Necklace." She snatched the heavy part and looked it over carefully. On it was a small Chinese dragon curled up like a snake.

"Perfect for you." She said, releasing it. Draco snorted, shaking his head at it lightly, then began playing with it again, throwing it up into the air and catching it in a variety of interesting ways.

"I thought so too until I saw the little paper that came attached to it." Ginny reached up and caught the necklace the next time he made it soar through the air. She stuck her tongue out at him and slipped it on.

"Oh, and what did it say."

"That you really shouldn't have done that." Ginny looked at him confused and began to play with the little dragon lightly.

"Um…why not?" She said. Draco grabbed a piece of paper from the ground that she hadn't noticed before and began to read from it.

"_Dear Draco, Blah blah blah, I found this while I was traveling through a wizarding village in China. There's a small legend that goes along with it. It says here that if you put this around the neck of someone you want, you will be sure to get them - at least enough for a kiss. Think you can figure it out from here, sweety? Blah blah blah, Love, Mother." Ginny blinked.

"Interesting letter." Draco was still looking at the pale gold chain that was around her neck.

"Thanks." He said gruffly. Ginny kept toying with the necklace, wondering what they should do. Draco was the first to speak up again. "We should probably do something about that." Ginny looked up at him confused.

"About what?" He pointed at her neck and she nodded. "Oh. Yeah." Ginny was silent for a few moments before skooching closer over to Draco, surprising him.

"What are you doing Weasley?!" Draco nearly yelled as she brought his face closer to hers.

"Doing something about it." Then she made sure that neither of them spoke by kissing him.

-

"FINALLY!" Juanita yelled. The twins hit her lightly on both sides of her head. "Oww…but you do have to admit, took 'em a while to get that far." Naricissa nodded and proceeded to stand up, followed by Lona. Juanita pouted at them. "You're leaving already?" She asked. Narcissa nodded.

"Yep, got a quidditch meeting." Severus looked at them oddly.

"I thought you had that a day or two ago." Lona grinned at him lightly before answering him in a way.

"That was quidditch _practice_, this is a quidditch _meeting!_" She stated. Narcissa rolled her eyes and began to leave the hut as the two of them came.

"Later guys!"

-

A/N: 'Nother chapter doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone…

Beaner-Bop

[1] - ASL stands for American Sign Language, not Age/Sex/Live[Location]


	8. Chapter 7: Want More?

A Story for Juanita  
  
Beaner-Bop  
  
-  
  
Disclaimer: Not rich, am I?  
  
-  
  
Chapter Seven: Want More?  
  
-  
  
Lona looked around the dungeon carefully. Unlike the other times she came down here (she's only been down here a few times before) she wasn't being led by anyone. She was kind of worried she'd run into a professor who'd be wondering why she was all the way down here in the first place.  
  
"Look for the portrait of a blond haired girl with red eyes..." She thought to herself outloud. She stopped when she heard her voice, not knowing she was going to say it outloud but then just continued going onward, shaking her head at being so easily spooked. She came to a turning area and paused, wondering whether to go right or left. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and jumped to the right, not really knowing what else to do.  
  
"Potter, that you?" The person behind her had a very familiar voice.  
  
"Parkinson?" The girl came up closer.  
  
"The one and the only. What are you doing down here.?" Lona shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much. Narcissa told me to find that one picture with the girl and red eyes and just stay there or something like that." Parkinson nodded.  
  
"I'm going there myself. You're helping them tell the story aren't you? For Juan?" Lona nodded. "Me too. I missed the last couple some, feel guilty as hell about it, but hey, times clashed, what can I say?" Lona nodded and waited for Miss Pearl Parkinson to show her to wherever she needed to get to. She figured the Slytherin had a better idea of where they were than she did. As she thought, Parkinson turned down the left corridor.  
  
"Move it up there, Potter. We're dealing with Malfoy's. They may make us wait for them, but they rarely wait for us." She paused after she said that then shook her head. "Let me add something to that, they rarely wait for us, because by the time they know we're going to be late they will go, find you, and the drag you to wherever they need you to be!" Lona laughed into her hand.  
  
-  
  
When the two girls got to the portrait, Potter was surprised to see Pearl bringing her hand up to the portraits hair and mimicked moving the hair that way hanging down the side of her face and moving it to the side. The portrait flipped open and Pearl climbed in, Lona following closely behind her.  
  
Lona didn't have much time to think about the portrait when she got a huge hug sent her way.  
  
"It took you long enough!" Juanita said, she let go of Potter and then moved over to Pearl to give her the same crippling hug.  
  
"Come on you two. Juanita just finished up her homework, so we can get to the storytelling - I guess." Narcissa said. Juanita stuck her tongue out at the way she said it.  
  
"Let's see..." This was Severus. "We just got them to kiss by the lake...that would mean..." Her sister nodded.  
  
"The fact they want to see each other again." Narcissa added.  
  
"I think it was the prince who was able to arrange the first meeting, wait, no, well, yeah, it was. The prince was getting ready for a gam-battle against an...opposing...kingdom. They called themselves 'Ravenclaws'." Juanita giggled as her brother tried to spell it out but not actually say that he was talking about a quidditch team.  
  
"He sent her a note, telling her to meet him at the other kingdom's ("Hufflepuff." her sister mouthed over to her)stands after the battle."  
  
--  
  
"What'd you want to see me about, Ferret head?" Ginny said casually, walking up to him. She really hoped he wasn't going to bring up that day at the lake. She was still embarrassed about it. She usually wasn't that forward...maybe it was the necklace. She didn't stay around long enough to figure it out after she kissed him.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"What was that the other day?"  
  
"Um...what other day?" He glared at her and she looked at the ground.  
  
"I...thought it was a kiss...." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well no duh." She looked up at him sharply.  
  
"It was the necklace's fault!" He snorted and he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"A peck on the cheek would have sufficed." Ginny looked up at him to see if he was serious.  
  
He was.  
  
Dang it.  
  
"Umm..." He snorted again.  
  
"Umm, is right." Ginny rolled her eyes at that.  
  
"How about we forget about it then? Since you probably don't want to have to deal with-" He looked at her and smirked.  
  
"What if I don't want to forget about it?" Her eyes widened.  
  
"You want to blackmail me?" He felt the strangest urge to slap his forehead.  
  
"No Weaslette - I'm going to blackmail you. I meant that I want more."  
  
She blinked.  
  
And then she blinked again.  
  
"Oh...Oh! oh!" He looked at her strangely.  
  
"You okay?" She blushed lightly.  
  
"You want more of what we uh...did?" He rolled his eyes and sighed before nodding yes.  
  
-  
  
"Dad made the first major move?!" Juanita practically screamed out. The other people in the room looked at her strangely.  
  
"What's so surprising about that?" Lona asked, actually curious. If anybody else had said it, Juanita would have thought they were being sarcastic or something with her. She turned to look at Lona.  
  
"It's just...our mom's sort of the one that takes lead a lot, you know? Dad's laid back and mom's..." Juanita shrugged, not sure hwo to add anymore to that.  
  
"That's strange..." Lona thought. Everyone looked at her. "I mean, my dad told me what, well, what he thought your guys' mom was like in school, and then what your dad was like in school and..."  
  
"They did a complete switch." Pearl chimed in, looking around the room. When she turned back to the people in it, all of which were staring at her. "What? My mom told me she used to do her best to torment your mom and would always be clinging to your dad. She had time to watch how these things progressed." Narcissa thought about this for a moment.  
  
"I wonder how come they never mentioned that..." Pearl shrugged.  
  
"Probably don't know about it themselves. It's one of those 'natural changes'...things. Get it?" Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I got it." She looked around the room for a moment. "Well? Who wants to talk about the next part?"  
  
-  
  
Ugh, had to end here, darn it. Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 8: Enemy Lines

A Story for Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Hiyas! Don't hate me for waiting so long to get this out!

-

Disclaimer: HA!  
-

Chapter Eight: Enemy Lines

-

"Dating with the Prince and the girl was a bit, difficult. Mainly because no one could know about it. If anyone found out about them being together at least two very old, umm, houses would go to war. Not that they haven't been fighting, but they'd start getting nasty if this was found out about to quickly." This all came from Narcissa. Her sister was sitting Indian style on the floor and watching her intently. Her brother, Parkinson, and Potter also sitting around the room.

"They'd go into the forest, they'd meet by the lake, they'd go to points in the castle with no portraits, when they said they'd go to Hogsmeade together they sat at different tables and toasted each other when no one was looking-" Juanita straightened and glared at her sister.

"That's not true! I saw that in a movie!" Narcissa looked at her and shrugged.

"Where do you think I got it?' Juanita rolled her eyes and Narcissa continued to weave her tale.

"As I was saying, they'd go places…and of course they went to his bedroom-" Juanita cocked her head to the side.

"Why'd they go there?" She asked. Everyone in the room looked at her blankly, and all thinking the exact same thing, however, this story is what? G rated so I can't go into that, but they shook their heads of it soon enough and Juanita looked at them strangely for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Oh! They went to his room to have sex!" She seemed to have yelled it out. Narcissa grinned, Potter blushed, Parkinson hid her face and Severus was laughing right out.

"Yes, Juan, that's exactly right." he was able to laugh out. She nodded her head happily and looked back to her sister. "Now that that's all over with, you may continue." Narcissa nodded, still grinning.

"Alright, let's see. They were able to keep this up for a while, the seeing each other in private, but all good things must come to an end…"

-

Ginny kissed Draco on the cheek before she turned around to go to her common room. She tightened her cloak around her, it seemed colder in the castle than what it usually was but that didn't matter. She had a huge grin on her face and was practically skipping down the hall. When she turned left she was looking at the angry eyes of none other than Harry Potter.

"Harry!" She gasped out, backing up a few steps. She put her hand over her heart, seemingly to calm her heart down. "Don't do that! You just about gave me a bloody heart attack!" She practically yelled. Harry winced but other than that didn't change his posture to her.

"What have you been doing, Ginny?" He asked as calmly as he could. Ginny looked up at him and could practically feel the accusations his eyes held. _Uh oh…_a voice inside her head whispered. _Somebody knows…_

She feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about Harry." She said, she looked to her side and wished she had her bag with her, but she dropped it off before going to Draco's rooms. "I really need to get going back to the Common room, Harry, it's getting awfully close to curfew." She said, going around him.

She heard footsteps behind her and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She's never going to be rid of older brothers, is she?

"What do you want, Harry?" She asked him, as calmly as she could. She saw him move his shoulders in mid-walk.

"What are you talking about, Gin? I agree with you. It's getting time for curfew." She nodded and kept walking. They walked a few moments in silence. Harry was the one who broke it.

"Seeing anyone?"

"Do you think I'm seeing anyone?"

"It's not nice to answer a question with a question."

"No, it's not, and I'm sorry."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Gin!"

"What?!"

He brought his hands up to his forehead and rubbed it.

"You know exactly what you're doing! I've seen you do this to Ron a hundred times before. Don't think it will work on me!" She looked up at him innocently again. Harry glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Harry actually stopped walking beside her he was so angry. She turned to see if something was wrong when Harry grabbed her by the shoulders. Her gaze could have melted sand but Harry wasn't paying attention to that.

"Why were you with Draco?" He grinded out. Ginny stayed silent. "I said-" She knocked his hands away.

"I _heard_ you the first time. You don't need to repeat it."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Ginny!"

-

"It took a while but the only answer the Prince of all that is good could get from her was, 'leave it'. She left him alone in the hall then, making sure she was back in her…chambers before the Queen of Gryffindor," Pearl mimicked McGonagall. It was a lady she'd only met a few times, when she came to see how things were and to talk to the new Transfiguration teacher, the professor having long ago retired. Narcissa continued narrating after her sister nodded in understanding. "came to check up on her. Now, the girl new she had a large problem on her hands-"

"Though more like choice of friends." Her brother cut in. Narcissa glared at him and continued.

"No it didn't, now, she had this huge problem and no idea how to handle it. That was when she decided to handle it like a real good girl would." Juanita sat up straight, leaning farther in.

"What was she going to do?" She asked. Her sister looked both ways as if she was getting ready to tell a secret.

"She was going to…" She started, and just as she suspected, her sister began bouncing up and down.

"She was going to what? She was going to what?" Narcissa smiled at her sister and winked at her.

"…tell her brother before the Prince did."

-

A/N: Done with this chapter!

Bean


	10. Chapter 9: Facing Fire

A Story For Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Woo! 'Nother chapter.

-

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet…

-

Chapter Nine: Facing Fire

-

The door to the room they were in opened but everyone was to busy with the story to really notice it.

"She was going to tell her brother?" Juanita whispered, her eyes wide open. Narcissa nodded.

"Yep, she was going to tell him…" She looked at her brother, a worried look on her face. "Um…I don't know how to keep going…" Her brother nodded and was about to keep the story going when someone behind them cleared their throat. Turning, they all grinned.

"You mind if I tell this part?" asked a red-haired boy. Everyone nodded.

"Hey Brian."

"Hi Bri."

"What's up, Weasley?" He nodded to all of them before sitting down besides Severus.

"Let's see, so she was going to tell…the friend of the prince's. She had to get up all her courage to do this…" He said slowly, beginning.

-

Ginny bit her lip as she herded her brother into the library. It took her a while to find him, but it was worth it, to know what she got to him before Harry. Heading towards the back, she shooed him into a seat and they sat down.

Ron was looking at her as though her face was purple with pink dots. She brought her hand up just to make sure something strange wasn't going on there.

She was pretty sure there wasn't.

"Alright, what is this all about? I was going to meet Harry-" Ginny nodded, suddenly looking sick.

"Um, Ron. There's something I need to tell you…" Ginny was able to choke out. She was suddenly looking very nervous again and Ron was strangely enough not looking nervous at all.

Actually, had Ginny noticed, Ron would have seemed somewhat…bored.

"Yes, Gin?" She bit her lip, trying to figure out in her mind how she could tell her brother this.

"Um…Ron, I've been going out with someone for a while." Had Ginny not have been so nervous, she would've seen that her brother was still looking somewhat bored.

"Yes, go on…"

"…and it's getting kind of serious, and…" She tried to figure out how to end this but could only come up with, "I figured you should know who it is." She finally finished lamely. He nodded.

"Alright, go on." Ginny bit her lip before just…diving in.

"It's Draco." He nodded. Ginny didn't think he understood so she added something on the end. "Draco, _Malfoy_." He nodded.

"Yes. I got that the first time." Ginny was looking nervous.

"Aren't you going to get angry, or…something?" He shrugged.

"Nah, it's your choice. Besides…" He trailed off before shaking his head. Of course, this made Ginny feel the need to bug her brother until he told her, "Alright, alright!…I already knew."

"WHAT?!"

-

"WHAT?!" Juanita stood up quicker than anyone else in there could blink and eye. She pointed at Brian. "He already knew? Why didn't he do anything?!" She yelled. Brian pointed at her.

"You'd know by now if you didn't interrupt me." Juanita blushed before sitting back down.

"You may continue." He nodded at her.

"Thank you, m'lady. Now…"

-

"WHAT?! How can you know already?" She asked, shocked. Her brother shrugged before leaning back in his seat.

"You remember that day by the lake?" Ginny thought about it before blushing.

"Oh."

"Oh. That's right." She looked at him nervously again.

"You don't…you don't hate me? You aren't…angry at me?" She asked slowly. He grinned at her lightly.

"No, I'm not angry. Besides, what type of older brother would I be if I left you defenseless?" He told her. Ginny looked confused at this.

"What do you mean?" Ron snorted.

"Dad is NOT going to like this." He got up when he saw her face suddenly fall and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about that Gin. You got me. Besides, it's your choice who you go with." She looked at him and smiled.

"You're taking this awfully well." She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?" Ron began to grin like an angel.

"Why, Ginny! Do you think I'm plotting?" He fluttered his eyelashes at her, after which, she hit him. "Ow!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You deserved it, now what are you plotting Ron Weasley?" Her grinned at her.

"Gin, what does Bill do to Charlie when Charlie takes some of his clothes, or vice versa?" Ginny shrugged.

"They fight, what else?"

"What do the twins do to Percy if he take their ingredients, or they take his cauldrons?"

"Fighting or pranks." He nodded.

"Exactly. You know what I'm gonna do if Malfoy goes over the line with you?" She looked up at him.

"What?"

"I'm gonna beat him to a bloody pulp. And I'll enjoy it. And if nothing else, we can always say its how we welcome people to the family." Ginny rolled her eyes before hugging him tightly

"Thanks, Ron."

"No problem, Gin."

-

Juanita had a tear in her eye and within another minute, the floodgates are open.

"Th-That was so-so-so nice!" She blew her nose into her sleeve as she cried. Brian was looking around nervously but he saw the others were smiling so he didn't feel as bad. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Pearl Parkinson.

"I think this is a good place to stop for now, don't you guys? It's getting late." The others nodded and everyone told Juanita good night before going to their respected rooms.

-

A/N: That took me longer to write than I thought it would…damn it.


	11. Ch10:Explanations with a Different Snape

A Story For Juanita

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: 'allo all.

-

Disclaimer: I REALLY hate these things.

-

Chapter Ten: Explanations With A Different Snape

-

Narcissa grinned at the fifth year in front of her. He was, in her own opinion, one of the cutest boys Hogwarts had ever seen. Black hair, black eyes…her eyes again went to his green tie.

Slytherin house.

She rolled her eyes, the fact of who this boy is rushing back into her head.

This was Hewitt Snape! Professor Severus Snape's son!

…and one of her brothers best friends.

WHY?

"…Hogsmeade?" She blinked and blushed in embarrassment at him. Smiling, she asked him to repeat what he just said. Her heart beat in her chest as he smiled at her, shaking his head. "I asked if you were gonna go to Hogsmeade with your brother and Brian today. Or maybe with Pearl or Potter?" She shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I wasn't sure. Why? Are you going?" His grin grew and Narcissa felt like she was going to faint.

She should probably go to the Nurse's about this…

"Nope, my sister's coming back tomorrow for the weekend from the MULE 1. You want to come with me and see her?" Narcissa's eyes and mouth opened in shock and nodded her head.

"Of course! It's been months since I saw your sister, how is Taney?" Hewitt shrugged.

"She's good. I think she's dragging Longbottom with her." He smiled at her reaction. She was jumping up and down all excited.

"The whole gang together again! …if it weren't for…" He nodded.

"The people who graduated the last two years? Yeah, kind of sucks, don't it?" He looked around before looking at her and smiling again. "What have you and Severus been doing lately? Seems like your sister keeps dragging the two of you off everywhere." Nodding, Narcissa began to tell him about the story. In response, Hewitt just shook his head in disbelief. "You've got one strange sister…I heard about her outburst. My dad was telling my mom about it in the family's quarters." She nodded and he kept shaking his head. After a while a small bit of laughter came from him. "Damn, my mom loves your parents story. She can barely believe the two of them got together…" Narcissa's eyebrows rose nearly into her hair.

"She's surprised? At THEM? It's not that amazing - except for the whole Romeo and Juliet factor, it's not that big of thing!" Hewitt looked at her in disbelief.

"The Romeo and Juliet factor is a huge thing, Cissa." Narcissa could help the bit of happiness that came to her when he said her name like that. He was the only person allowed to call her that and not get slapped. "Otherwise no one would care about this…and you know it." She thought about it but then shrugged.

"I guess you're right…but still…you mom is so not one to talk about surprise couples!" Hewitt laughed and nodded, leaning on one of the stone walls around them, getting comfortable.

"You've got a point. My parents are kind of a 'surprise couple' themselves, aren't they?" Narcissa snorted.

"Your mother is practically twenty years younger than your father!" He shrugged, then pointed at her.

"It's not at all uncommon to hear of marriages like that in magical communities, you know that Narcissa." She nodded, putting her hands up in a halting motion to him. Putting them down she glared at him.

"Is it usual for the man she marries to have taught her at school?" Hewitt looked to the side and whistled a little before answering her.

"That wasn't to normal…" Narcissa nodded and smirked at him happily. She put her arms around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"I thought so, so like I said…your mom really doesn't have any room to talk." Narcissa herself was trying to remember how to talk. She was so close to him and he smelled really nice…and he had some awesome lips…She was very happy that her giving hugs to random people wasn't a to strange of a habit of hers, otherwise Hewitt would probably be wondering why she was hugging him.

She breathed in…he smelled spicy.

"Um…Narcissa? Is everything alright?" he asked her. "You've been hugging me for the last five minutes…are you stuck?" She barked out a laugh and then slowly looked him in the eye.

"Hewitt. Have you ever known me to not take what I want?" He shook his head slowly to her.

"No…"

"Do you see me as…as…strong and independent?" He was looking so confused at her questioning. Narcissa nearly felt sorry for him.

Key word.

Nearly.

"Eh…yes." She nodded.

"If I do something somewhat rash, will you promise not to hate me?" He looked even more confused but she felt lifted off the ground at the speediness of his answer.

"Of course I won't, Narcissa, what's going-" He couldn't finish his sentence, what with her lips stopping his from moving.

It was a few moments before it stopped. When it did both took a few moments to catch their breaths. Narcissa was slowly backing away from him.

"Well…I better go before you take back your promise to never hate me…so…bye!" She was just about to leave when he called to her.

"Narcissa, come here a moment, just a quick second. Please? I promise I don't hate you." She turned to him slowly and began to walk back.

"Yes…" She stopped an arms length away from him. All her usual bravado gone, showing the little girl she actually was behind her rough exterior. She looked at him nervously but didn't move when he close to gap between them.

"What was that?" He asked softly. Feeling somewhat insulted but still not sure what to do, she answered him.

"A…a kiss."

"You sure about that?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, her pride beginning to once again grow inside her.

"Well, what else could it have been, Merlin?" She asked sarcastically. "A tryout for the next girl band? Geesh was I that bad?" He smiled at her and she stopped talking immediately.

"You want to try out again?" He whispered. Looking confused, all she could manage was a small 'huh?' before his lips were on hers again.

-

1 - I'm so happy, I came up with a clever thing, Magical University of London, England

-

A/N: No Draco/Ginny in this chapter, but I just wanted to make a little bit of fluff and it would've been to hard to fit into the story any other way.

Beaner


	12. Chapter 11: Holding Hands

A Story For Juanita

Beaner-Bop

A/N: Ugh - why must these always be late?

Disclaimer: No matter what I do, I just can't own anything!

Chapter Eleven: Holding Hands

Severus, Pearl, Juanita, Brian, and even Lona were sitting outside, playing some new card game that Brian's twin uncles had come out with when Narcissa and Hewitt came outside grinning and holding hands. The other five stared at them as they slid into a sitting position beside them - no one commenting on them holding hands, not like they cared.

"You guys have been forever!" Narcissa told them, letting go of Hewitt's hand so that she could grab her siblings. "Come on, come on! There's a surprise in the castle!" At the word 'Surprise' Juanita began to run faster, loving surprises.

"Hurry up you guys!" She yelled at the others, still looking in shock at the four running to the castle. Not wanting to be left behind, they got up and followed.

"Oh Merlin! Taney!" Pearl squealed before launching herself at the older girl, Lona following suit.

"Hey you guys! I'm guessing everyone's okay…" She laughed when she saw Severus rolling his eyes. "I see you still aren't one for public affection, Sev." She joked. "Ashley, what do you have to say to that?" Everyone watched as Severus' eyes widened and he began looking around the room quickly. He groaned though when he felt two arms encircle him in a large hug.

"I say it's a lot of dragon shit, Snape!" The girl behind him said - Ashley Longbottom.

"Alright, Alright, you can let go of me now, you know?" Severus scowled, it grew deeper when Ashley laughed at him.

"You are so cute! Why would I want to let go of someone as cute and adorable as you?" Ashley asked before putting a big kiss on his temple, then finally releasing him. He turned to her, crossed his arms and glared.

"I'm sixteen - not six. I'd _appreciate it _if you never, ever, ever, did that again!" Ashley just laughed at him, shaking her head.

"I'm twenty - your point?" He just continued to scowl at her, making her shake her head at him. "You are so cute!" He scowled more and turned away, but flushed when he saw Lona grinning at him.

"I bet you're just getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" He said somewhat angrily. She smiled at him but before she could say anything else, Juanita stopped everyone from meeting up again.

"Hey…I want to hear some more of the story, but won't get the chance again for another week! …I want to hear more now." She said, crossing her arms much like her brother and tapping her foot on the ground, showing her impatience. The others just shook their heads but they all sat down, knowing that she'd force them one way or another to tell her the rest of the story.

Taney and Ashley were the only ones not sitting down, both looking confused.

"…story?" Taney asked, smoothing her skirt down as she began to sit down. Ashley, wearing pants, didn't have this problem and promptly just dropped herself to the floor.

"The story of how my parents got together in a fairy tale style." Juanita said promptly. "The last part was told by Brian, and was how my mom told Uncle Ron that she was dating my dad."

"I'll start the next part." Lona offered silently. The others looked at her and waited for her to start. "After the poor girl and her brother went off in different directions, the Prince of all that is good finally met up with his friend…"

Ron was outside on the Quidditch Pitch when Harry finally caught up with him. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry's face.

"Someone doesn't look to happy…" He said slowly. Harry shook his head.

"I have something to tell you." Ron's eyebrows lowered and he threw his head back.

"I really hope its not something I already know." He asked as though he was in pain. Harry wasn't paying to much attention to this, to preoccupied with Ginny and Draco.

"I doubt it…" He said off handedly. "What would you say if Ginny was dating Malfoy?" He asked. Ron groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"I'd say I already knew this…" Harry nodded.

"I kno- wait, what?" Harry looked at the red-head, thinking that he heard him wrong, "You know already?"

Ron shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, Ginny told me." He didn't tell him that he saw them making out, but he doubted that Harry needed to know that.

"…and you aren't…angry?" Ron rolled his eyes and got ready to answer him.

"…The prince of all that is good was absolutely astounded that his friend knew of the poor girl's…er…infatuation, I guess, and wasn't doing anything about it - or for that matter that he was fine with it." Lona continued.

"Meanwhile," Pearl started, seeing that Lona was beginning to look lost, not sure what to say, "The poor girl's love," She rolled her eyes at this, but couldn't stop herself from saying it, "was currently re-thinking everything that he had been doing…"

"Wait-" Juanita was looking at the other girl, somewhat confused. "-what do you mean, 'he began re-thinking everything'?" Pearl shrugged.

"Just that, he began rethinking everything. He wasn't supposed to actually feel anything for this girl - he was just supposed to gradually get her to feel for him, not the other way around."

Juanita nodded and was about to tell her to start the story again when Taney stood up.

"How about we continue this at the Three Broomsticks?" She asked them. "My treat - I've already got you all passes out of school for the afternoon." Juanita thought about that for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose we could finish it there… But I get whatever I want." Taney rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

"Whatever you want your highness."

__

fin chapter-


	13. Chapter 12: Free Drinks

A Story of Juanita

Beaner-Bop

A/N: Heh, the end is near!

Disclaimer: snorts

Chapter Twelve: Free Drinks

The group shuffled into the Three Broomsticks and pushed some of the tables together so they could all sit near each other. A new waitress in the establishment, Minty, or something like that, came up and took all of their orders. Right after she left, Juanita hit her hand on the table.

"Well…?" She started, "What happened next?" She asked. Taney rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Juanita, we haven't been here five minutes, lets rest for a second, shall we?" She asked, a small smile on her face as she put her bangs behind her ears. She looked around the table and seemed to be waiting for something. Whatever it was, she didn't' get it because she groaned.

"Is no one wanting to tell me anything else that has happened since I left Hogwarts?" She asked them. Most of the people just shrugged.

"Slytherin beat Gryffindor in Quidditch two out of three matches so far this year." Severus told her, offering something. His sister snorted and crossed her arms.

"Only because my team has a bunch of jerks on it. You want to know how come they didn't lose that one game? It was the only time I played! Gryff's are being butchered this year, but does my team care? No! Why? Because they voted the largest idiot in Gryff tower to be team captain! -" Narcissa was going to continue but Taney looked over to Juanita quickly.

"You wanted to continue your story, right?" She said. Juanita nodded happily, glad to see that Taney wanted to hear more about this now too. She ignored the voice in her head that was telling her the only reason Taney was doing all of this was because she didn't want to listen to Narcissa rant. If she got her way, who cared how she got it?

"Alright…" Pearl said, taking up the narration again, "Now, while he was doing that, my mo- er…The Lady of Green and Silver was just learning about all of this…"

"HE'S WHAT!" Screamed a black haired girl, her voice screeching so loudly it began to scatter dust. The boy in front of her shuddered slightly from the onslaught but held his ground. This boy was Blaise Zabini.

"That was nice, Pansy, I don't think that Snape heard you. Want to scream again so that we all get a chance to clean the Slytherin dorm room with toothbrushes? You remember what happened the last time someone bothered him." Blaise winced at the memory but was soon pulled away from it again as Pansy began to tap her foot continuously on the floor, ignoring him.

"I can't believe that Draco would do something so…so…stupid!" She threw her arms into the air in disgust. Blaise rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets, watching the girl. He wondered why he told her in the first place but before he had to much of a chance to think about it, she had turned towards him and was stabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"How did you know this? Who told you this? Did you see it? Or is it a rumor? Did a Hufflepuff tell you or-" Pansy would've continued ranting had it not been for the fact that Blaise's hand had found a new home over her mouth, at least for a little while.

"I know this because I saw the Weasel in our year and Potter fighting over it on the Quidditch Pitch." Pansy's eyebrows raised dramatically and Blaise had to do his best not to laugh at it.

"You saw…them…fighting?" She asked slowly, as though making sure there was no way for him not to understand her. He groaned, rubbed his forehead, and nodded.

"Yes, Pansy…I saw the 'duo' fighting." Blaise told her. Pansy was silent for a moment and after a few minutes of it, Blaise knew something was going on inside her mind.

"Pans…what are you thinking?" He asked her.

"You're sure this was the first time those two were fighting over it?" She asked. Blaise looked at her confused but nodded his head.

"Yeah, Potter went to tell Weasley that Draco was-" but before he had a chance to finish what he was saying, Pansy was running towards the entrance of the common room. "Pansy, what the hell are you doing?" He yelled after her. She stopped at the entrance and winked at him.

"I'm gonna tell the last of the trio! I've got to get there before either of them do. Do you know Granger has been worse than usual lately?" She yelled back at him before disappearing through the wall.

"So that's where the bitchiness comes from." Ashley Longbottom cut in to Pearl's story telling to tell her. Pearl just rolled her eyes.

"You know it!" She said after a moment of thinking about it.

A woman came close to the table carrying a tray, Minty or whatever her name was.

"Here are you drinks, you guys." She said, placing the drinks in front of everyone, "I got the right drinks to the right people, correct?" She asked, looking around. Everyone nodded and raised their glasses to her. She nodded and left, going to take care of a group that had just walked in.

"What happened next?" Juanita asked, after taking a sip of Fizzing Fizz Fsoda. Everyone was to busy taking a sip of their drinks to answer her right away. The first one who did though, was Hewitt.

"Well, if I'm correct in guessing that The lady of Green and Silver made it to the scholar first…" Hewitt looked towards Pearl to see if he was right and when she nodded at him, "than what happened next was…"

"Going to wait for next time." It was Taney. She looked apologetically to Juanita. "I'm sorry, Juan, but I made reservations for everyone at this awesome place in Diagon Alley, and if we want to get there on time, we've got to go to the Port Key now." She told everyone. Juanita grumbled a bit, but, like everybody else, was wondering what Taney had hidden in her sleeve.

"Fine." She said, "But this had better be good!" Taney looked at her and laughed.

"Don't worry, Juan." She said, after a wink. "You'll love it."

Fin chapter


	14. Chapter 13: A Bookstore and a Library

A Story of Juanita

Beaner-Bop

A/N: Been a while since I wrote… -.-;;

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Chapter Thirteen: A Bookstore and a Library

Juanita, while her stomach was still feeling slightly sick from the portkey, still had to look around in awe. She wasn't usually a fan of book stores, which is where Taney brought them but she had to admit, this place was cool. The building they walked into didn't seem very large from the inside but when they walked in, all of them were surprised to see the vast amounts of shelves, not to mention all the books on them.

Juanita took her time looking through the books, not knowing what she wanted to get. Everyone else already knew what types of books were their favorites. She only liked make-believe and fairy tales and wasn't sure she'd find any of that in this bookstore. She spread one of her hands out and began to caress the books as she past them, wanting to see if anything stood out at her then.

"May I help you?" An elderly man said, popping out in front of her and smiling at her slightly. Juanita looked down, embarrassed. She looked up again, biting her lip.

"I suppose. I'm trying to find a book that I like, but nothing I see really makes me want to read it." She sighed. "I probably shouldn't even be here. I'm not much a reader." The man in front of her snorted.

"Now don't say that. If you've read a word, you're a reader. Come along, I'm sure we can find you something. What types of stories do you like?" He asked. Juanita mumbled something under her breath. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't quite catch that, could you say it again?"

"I like fairy tales." She said silently, but still louder than before. "and make-believe." The man in front of her nodded.

"So you're a fantasy fan, then, are you?" He asked. Juanita looked up at him and cocked her head to the side.

"Fantasy…" She said softly before grinning, "I guess I am." The man laughed.

"You really don't find to many books like that in the wizarding world, those are more or less 'Muggle Only', but I've got a secret for you." He leaned in close to her ear. "I've got a whole section of this store that is muggle books only." He leaned back and winked at her again. "Want to check it out?" Juanita jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Yes, please!"

The man began to lead her far back into the store and then took her down one of the longer aisles. He summoned a chair for her to sit on and began grabbing some books off the shelves.

"These…these I believe you will like." He said as he put the books beside her. "If you don't, just put them back onto the shelf, and if you want to find more, well, here you are!" Juanita was about to tell the man thank you but before she got the chance, he was gone, leaving her alone with her books.

She began reading one that starred a dragon and as she read, she remembered that one time that her father told her about…

Ginny bit her quill feather lightly before quickly spitting it back out. _Damn Hermione for putting that repellant on the end!_ She thought. She shook her head and did her best to forget about it as put her quill to paper again.

**__**

Gracie looked up at the man in front of her with distaste. Did he always have to show up at times like this?  
"I didn't need your help." She said roughly, pushing herself up off the ground, and dusting her hands off her robes. The blonde man in front of her just shook his head and laughed lightly.

"So you're telling me you'd rather have at least one of your arms gone and a leg, instead of me stepping in to help." Gracie just mumbled under her breath at this. "It's really not all that nice to ignore people like that." She looked up at him and sent a fake smile his way.

"How's that, Darian?" He took a step closer to her and kissed her nose.

"Better, but I think you could do better still."

Oh…I know you can do better.

Ginny turned to glare a Draco who had just added his two cents to the story.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she rolled the paper up and tucked it, along with her quill and ink into her bag.

"I'm reading, well, I was reading your story. It's not nearly as good as your others usually are." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"And how do you know about those stories?" She asked. Draco just slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"I've been borrowing them." Ginny raised an eyebrow at this.

"Borrowing without asking is technically stealing." She told him. She did her best to not roll her eyes when Draco grinned at her.

"Not if you fully intend to give it back before they know its missing." Ginny didn't hold back the eye rolling now.

"Isn't telling me a bad thing then?" She asked, "Now that I know, I'll know to guard against you taking my stories." He smirked at her before leaning in close to her face. He dipped his head and kissed her quietly. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in tighter. A while later they broke apart, breathing somewhat harshly.

"I have to get to class." Draco told her, giving her one last peck on the lips. "I'll see you later. Here?" Ginny nodded in response. "Good. Later, Weasel!" He saluted to her with a scroll that she didn't see in his hands before.

Her eyes widened as she began to look into her bag.

The ferret stole another story!

Juanita was still reading the dragon story when someone touched her on the shoulder. She looked up and found her sister looking at her strangely.

"We've been calling you forever, Juan. Come on, we got to go." Her sister pecked the book out of Juanita's hands and read it.

"_Do Not Meddle in the Affairs with Dragons for you are Crunchy and Taste Good with Ketchup_.1 Heh, sounds interesting. I might have to borrow it from you sometime. Come one Juan, time to go back to Hogwarts. Got everything you want?" Her sister asked. Juanita picked out one other book from the pile and nodded. "Good, then lets ring it up and get out of here. I'm gonna be late for another quid ditch meeting and who knows what my house will do to me then!" Juanita giggled but followed her sister to the check-out counter. The man up there was the same who showed her where those books were.

"I hope you found what you wanted." He asked her, to which she nodded her head.

"Yup! Got just what I wanted." The man handed her, her package and the group left the store.

__

fin chapter-


End file.
